


Pearls of Wisdom

by madeinessos



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, D/s, F/F, Jewelry, Object Insertion, Pre-Canon, Treat, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos
Summary: She isn’t tied up, there’s no need. When the queen tells her not to move, Nakia knows not to disobey.





	Pearls of Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/gifts).



“Do not move.”

Nakia almost scoffs. She can stay still just as well as she can sluice through pandemonium. But it’s the queen, so Nakia only smiles daringly. “Got top marks for stealth.”

“Oh, I know. Top of your class.” The queen dimples. “I was never good at stealth, so I went with the diplomat track.”

Then the queen steps out of her bedrobe; gracefully straddles Nakia’s lap. She’s all deep brown skin, wearing nothing but a mane of curls silvering at the temples. Plump pearls drip from her earlobes. Her heavy breasts are mouthwateringly, breathlessly level with Nakia’s face. “Do not move.”

Carefully, Nakia swallows.

She isn’t tied up, there’s no need. Nakia trembles at the thought of disobedience; the queen is agonisingly stern. And she smiles sweetly whenever Nakia keens in agony.

She tips up Nakia’s chin with a cool finger. “Reconnaissance.”

“My lips are dry,” rasps Nakia. “The upper pair.”

Chuckling, the queen uncaps a small tube. Crimson lippie. It licks at Nakia’s lips, teasingly.

“Lower pair is wet. On account of my cunt being stuffed with Your Highness’ pearl choker.”

“But still hungry.” The queen’s smile shows teeth. She slides two fingers past Nakia’s lips, smearing the crimson. “Such a hungry little cunt.”

In the queen’s mouth, _cunt_ sounds moist. A succinct, molten punch.

Nakia whimpers. She sucks down hard on the queen’s fingers. Clenches tenderly, drippingly on the pearls.

But she doesn’t move.

“A quick study, aren’t you.” The queen grinds against Nakia’s satin-clad lap. “You used to attack my neck and breasts, red lipstick all over. Gripping my hair. Throwing me down to the floor. So uncontrolled. Admittedly delightful. But now you are delicious, yes? Nod your head.” She nudges the very back of Nakia’s tongue. “Nod.” Palms her full cunt, hard. “Very good.”


End file.
